Malcolm Stratos
by Blackrum
Summary: malcolm is a IS pilot though there is a little problem, he's male follow his journey through the all girls IS academy as well as facing many foes along the way some more dangerous than others. This is the my version of Infinite stratos with my OC instead of Ichika
1. Chapter 1

Infinite stratos fanfiction

Chapter 1

First let me start by giving you some basic Information about myself my name Is Malcolm Price I am 15 years old born In England, In a small town just outside of London, I have brown hair, blue eyes I'm around 5ft11 and as you could probably tell from the name I'm a dude. Why Is that fact Impotent I hear you ask well Its because I'm one of the only males on earth to be able to pilot a IS or Infinite startos for you engineering nerds out there.

I don't really know where to start this story so I guess I will just start from when It was found out that I could pilot a IS. It was back when I was still In England, me and my family went out to the International IS European tournament where high class IS pilots not only compete for £100,000 prize fund but the right to earn their own personal IS something which Is only ever given to a select few, due to them each having their own special cores and specs which arn't that easy to get a hold of In the first place due ton there only being one person In the world who actually knows how to make them. Anyway I'm getting off topic, before the tournament begins the new Personal IS's are shown to supposedly 'motivate the pilots' but If you ask me I thinks that's a loud of bull and the real reason Is so that the company's can just show off to each other, but you know that's just my theory. Anyway during the showing something very strange happened, one of the new personal IS's called Yatsubasa or Nightwing for those of you who don't speak Japanese like me. Its quite a fitting name considering that It Is completely black with six quite large flight servos on Its back. Apparently Its was designed for speed and evasion, making quick and devastating attacks on Its opponents. According to It creators It Is able to accelerate from 0-130 Mph In less than five seconds and decelerate just as quickly, It Is considered to be the fastest IS ever created. It did this by having thrusters all along Its arms, thighs, legs and even Its weapon which was a sword. Because of the speed It could travel there had to be some slight changes In the design, normally a IS would just cover your arms and legs leaving the rest of your body exposed however because of the potential wind force they had to make Nightwing a full body IS meaning that none of my body was exposed, It was all covered by the IS armor Including my head which If you didn't know Is defiantly not normal and no I don't really know why but apparently Its something to do with the Interface and It being easier to use without a helmet.

From what they said It seemed the IS core reacted with me and as a result It literally attached Itself to me, specifically my wrist. From what the scientist told me not much Is known about IS cores except that they have this kind of artifact Intelligence and that for some reason that they are not completely sure of why Nightwings core reacted to my presence all they knew was that It chose me to be Its pilot (I know I didn't really understand It either.) After that a lot of wired stuff happened first they tried to take Nightwing back saying that I wouldn't be able to pilot It because of my gender but when they removed Nightwing It completely shut down, they couldn't even make It come out of Its standby mode. So they gave him back and asked me to try and activate Nightwing In the arena. I did feel kind of stupid shouting Nightwings name out like I was In some kind of anime but the result was well worth the embarrassment because as soon as I said It the wristband which stored Nightwing activated and I was enveloped In Its activation field. A second later I was floating In my own IS, my vision was flooded with loads of Information about Nightwing appearing on the heads up display Inside my helmet. It was all a little to overwhelming and I wished It would all just go away, as soon as I thought that the display was clear all the Information gone just like that, It was like the IS had read my thought (which I later find out to actually be the case.)

Anyway after that there was a big uproar about me and after some long political meetings It was decided that I would be sent to the only IS school In the world as England's representative candidate along with a high class girl known as Cecilia Alcott. I had a chance to meet her and she was somehow just as I expected very up stuck and pompous considering she was a elite pilot who had to earned her IS and I was just a newbie who got given one of the highest spec models on earth its understandable for her to hold a grudge against me. It did make the trip over to Japan very awkward though luckily we were not alone. Since we were going there at the start of a new term all the 5 applicants who had been excepted from Britain were going with us Including my childhood friend Emma Robinson. She was my age with light brown hair and hazel eye and luckily for her puberty had defiantly been kind giving her a amazing body and quite large assets. (before you start raging yes I know that's extremely rude and pervy but come on I'm a fifteen year old boy right now there Isn't really much else on my mind.)

"Hi Emma." I said walking over to her after picking my luggage up and making my way over to her. "Oh hi Malcolm, what was traveling in first class like?" She said grabbing her luggage as well. "Considering I was stuck listening to miss wines a lot over there horrible." I said gesturing over to Cecilia. "It couldn't of been that bad could it?" She replied as we followed the other students out of the airport. "It was trust me, every little thing that came out of her mouth was just a complaint about the food, music, the service, it was really annoying and made it even harder for me to listen to the 'Japanese for beginners cds I was given." I sighed.

"I feel sorry for you." She said giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Hows your Japanese coming anyway?"

"Bad, considering I've only had 3 days to learn this stuff."

"Awh if you ever need any help studying you can always ask me ok?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

As we entered the lobby there was a group of people holding signs with each countries names on fallowed by IS pilots, we went over to our respective sign where a green haired women was waiting. "Hi everyone I am Miss Maya Yamada and I am here to show you around the IS academy, now if you would please follow me this way we will board the tram over to the island." It was only a short trip until we arrived at the IS academy, It was much bigger than I expected (That's what she said...sorry again.) After we got off we were all led to the main building and each given a classroom number, once again luck was on my side and I was in the same class as Emma unfortunatly it seems so is Miss Alsnob. It was no surprise that the moment I walked in all the girls locked their eyes on me, it was a little unnerving but it was about to get a whole lot worse. We started off quite normally with some introductions in the middle of which our teacher walked in and I can honestly say I had never been more intimidated in my life. She was a tall black haired women with a very smart uniform but her most prominent feature was the horrifying strict look on her face even though I wasn't doing anything when she made eye contact with me I thought I had broken a rule or something though I think I was the only one intimidated by her though because the moment she walked into the classroom it erupted into cheers as nearly every girl in the class lost their minds. "SILENCE!" she banged on the desk at the front instantly shutting the entire class up. "My name is Chifuyu Orimura and I will be your teacher for your time here, now let me make one thing clear you are all here to learn how to pilot a IS not mess around anyone who does so will be severely disciplined." a dark aura seem to emanate from her as she spoke sending multiples chills down my spine.

The rest of the lesson was spent explaining the basics of the IS and its history as well as assigning us our rooms and a dictionary sized book to read. It seemed I would have my own room which I did not have a issue with espically considering how big they are, though a part of me did wish I could of shared my room with a girl if its anything like the manga I could only imagine the situation we would get in. And on that thought I ended my first day at the IS academy little did I know it would be my calmest one of them all.


	2. Message to readers

Message to readers

Hello sorry you have not heard from me in quite a while due to real world work i have had no free time but do not worry I am still writing Malcome stratos and am currently 575 words into chapter 9 it should be up within the next week, sorry once again for the lack of publication but just to let you know it will be continuing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Waking up on my first day was a bit wired the room late out being so different from the one I had been used to nearly all of my life before now but w hat was weirder was knowing I was now starting my first day at what should of been a all girls school _"how could this possibly end badly."_ Was my thought as I began to get ready for the day.

Okay being surrounded by girls is something that will take sometime to get used to, I have never felt so nervous eating my breakfast before now but when more than a dozen girls have their eyes locked on me even Emma sat away from me, guess the attention was a bit much. Class was the same unfortunately, the girls only really seemed to focus on me that is until Orimura-sensei burst through the door and gave her form of extremity violent greeting to the class making some of the girls scream needless to say it was wired. "Okay you worthless pilots lets see if any of you have any chance of success as a pilot in the future, follow me." The girls stood up immediately and followed her diligently to the changing room, I on the other hand was instructed to go in the opposite direction to a special dedicated changing room just for me, though that did make it a little lonely.

After squeezing into the very tight and quite revealing suit i made my way to the training field where it seemed all my classmates were waiting and seeing how they were wearing more cloths than me was a little disappointing I'm not going to lie but that thought almost instantly left my mind when Orimura-sensei almost shattered my ear drums, I mean gees she has some anger issues. "Now then considering only two are you have your own personal IS you will be trained how to use them separately by some of the people who created them this will speed things up and will allow us to train you in more advanced maneuvers more quickly, the rest of you will learn how to mount and walk forward using the basic model is that clear!"

"YES!" the group said back before splitting up, me and Cecilia went over to the large arena where a group of people were waiting for us. I recognized some of them from when I was first given Nightwing and they had to run some test. "Ah your finally here, are you ready to begin?" asked one of the scientist, she was a tallish white haired women with the standard white lab coat and clip board, she was one of the ones I recognized mainly because she was the designer of Nightwing, Abigail Johnson. "Ready when you are I said meekly, don't get me wrong I was excited I mean I had my very own IS and I was about to learn to use it, its just...I had no idea where to start. I had tried to read the instructions but when its almost a trilogy of pages long and in japanease which I had only started learning to read, it was just too big of a task. "Okay please follow me." She said beginning to walk away. She led me to the entrance of the arena where waiting was a larger group of about 6 other people in lab coats scribbling down some notes on tablets. "We will start off with basic thrust control." Abigail said as we entered the large round stadium area on the other side was Cecilia who had already equipped her IS. "Alright if you wouldn't please equipped Nightwing." The moment she said that it seemed as if everyone's attention turned towards me including Cecilia and her team of engineers as well. I let quite a load sigh to let them know I noticed them but it didn't seem to put any of them off "fine." I muttered. "Nightwing!" suddenly i was once again surrounded but the strange blue light and then suddenly Nightwings Armour had been equipped to me and the once familiar heads up display appeared in front of me. "Okay let begin with system checks, if you wouldn't please clench both your fist and wiggling the fingers." I did as she said completed all the test with no complication or at least that's what they told me I just felt like they were just trying to make me look silly. This went on for 10 minutes until they had finally finished. "Okay next lets test the speed, if you wouldn't mind please do a lap of the arena and then stopping right here."

" _Finally."_ I though, _"a proper test"_ i was taught the basic rundown of how to control it when i was first given the suit but i never really got to use it much, now was the time to properly see how it worked. "Okay slowly take off and begin flying." she said. I did as she said and began to slowly lift off but that was were my abidance ended as I unleashed all of Nightwings speed in one burst and oh my god they weren't joking when they said it was the fastest IS, I basically cleared the entire academy in under a second. I was enjoying myself when unfortunately it was interrupted by a loud screaming women. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"ahh would you just shut up." I thought as her voice rang in my ears, but as i thought that something strange happened. As if Nightwing had read my thoughts her voice stopped and the communication system was turned off. _"that was strange?"_ I thought not really taking much notice just enjoying the silence, maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all at least that's what i thought at the time if i had known what was really going on i wouldn't of been so laid back at that time.


End file.
